Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on the Hindenburg
Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on the Hindenburg is an original written story, and the third Benny, Leo and Johnny Adventure to take place in a non-fiction universe. It was written by Logan "Hewylewis" Ridenbaugh and Bryce "The Wrestlemaniac" Kanyon and released in DeviantArt on August 18th, 2013. Plot Following the success of their latest film project, The Fantasy Adventure Team are informed that the network requests for production of a brand new movie to take place and to be finished in the course of a week. Uncertain of what to do for their next project, they decide to take a vacation to England to visit some relatives as a way to not only take their minds off work but perhaps to find some inspiration for their next movie. However, upon using Leo's omnitrix to get to England, they discover that the watch has instead transported them 1930's Germany, a time when the Nazis were in power. With the watch needing time to fully charge, the Fantasy Adventure Team travel via their only option out of Germany: The Hindenburg. The team manage to magically summon travel tickets to fly aboard the craft, but are forced to have their friend, Lion, locked away in a storage room on B Deck for the whole flight. As the Hindenburg travels through the air, the team makes a friend of a fellow passenger and world-renowed acrobat, Joseph Späh, who is making this flight to get back home to his family in America and has brought Ulla, his pet Alsatian, as a gift to his children. While encountering several well known passengers on the ship and experience what travelling on the Hindenburg was right, Aurora Rose starts to have mysterious nightmares indicating the fate of the ship, much to the concern of Leo. When they finally reach America, an unforeseen storm delays the landing forcing the Hindenburg to remain in the air and creating quite a spectacle upon reaching the airfield. And then suddenly, just when the ship is about to land, a fire suddenly erupts from the ship, followed by an explosion that sets the Hindenburg in flames. With all the passengers and crew in a state of panic, the Fantasy Adventure Team attempt to make an escape from the burning craft while rescuing their friend, Lion, who has remained locked on B Deck throughout most of the flight. Following a terrible landing that injures many passengers and leaving several dead on impact, the Fantasy Adventure Team safely escape from the burning craft. They soon reunite with their friend, Joe, who escaped the Hindenburg injured but alive and reunited with his family. Though saddened by the loss of Joe's pet, they are all grateful to escape the disaster despite the casualities that followed. After a tearful goodbye, the Fantasy Adventure Team are finally able to power the omnitrix to return to their own time. It is assumed that they would use this experience for their next film project and to honor the memories of those who experienced and lost their lives following the tragic Hindenburg disaster. Trivia *This is the third story in the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures series that takes place during a real event. The first two being Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on the Titanic and Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on the Britannic. Category:LionKingHearts Fantasy Films Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Written Stories Category:LKHFF Stories Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series